


Tell Me Why

by Madquinn13



Series: Teen Mom AU [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drug Use, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 13:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6659188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madquinn13/pseuds/Madquinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's time away is what she thinks she needs. Laurel is trying to help keep Lexie's life constant. Nyssa is dealing with her own things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Why

_Fuck this._

_I didn’t ask for any of this._

_I left for a normal life._

_I like a normal life!_

_Why can’t I just have my normal life!_

_He’s insane! They are all insane! Fuck!_

“Ms. Raakto do you have anything to tell us?” The officer asked from his position on the other side of the table.

“No. Just let me go back home.” She looked down at the table. “I passed your checks, I didn’t have a weapon on me then, I didn’t go anywhere. She planted it on me. Check the tapes and you can see it.” Nyssa rolled her eyes. “Or just call my grandfather.”

* * *

 

Quentin searched the city, all the haunts, finding more then a few passed out teen blondes who from a distance and behind could be mistaken for Sara. He got a call to check a body that was brought into the morgue and words can’t describe how glad he was that the body wasn’t Sara.

Someone thought they saw Sara in a train station but the video wasn’t clear and no one under her name bought a ticket, but he figured she would be using a fake ID. He always figured she had one now he wished he searched to make sure and to take it away.

Laurel was losing her mind, she had a road trip planned with her friends to celebrate graduating but she wasn’t sure if she should go. Lexie clung to her for dear life and it killed her to think about making the girl feel like she lost alone person. She slept with Laurel every night, she wouldn’t go to bed without her even so much as falling asleep in her arms anywhere.

“What are we going to do Dad?” Laurel asked hoping he had answers in how to find Sara.

“I don’t know.” He answered and it was killing him, Sara could literally be dead on some street in a city across the country and he didn’t know. Dinah was a wreck but she was hiding in her work, she hadn’t come home before three in the morning and always left before anyone woke up.

Laurel looked into the living room where Lexie was sat on the floor watching Bubble Guppies. “How is this going to affect her? I mean she already has stopped asking for Nyssa, she doesn’t even like going near Sara’s room. What if when we finally find Sara Lexie doesn’t remember her?”

“We’ll deal with it when we need to. Let me know if she stops asking for Sara.”

“I will.” Laurel was already trying to make sure she remembered Nyssa and she would do the same for Sara. No matter what she was trying to keep her baby niece as happy and normal as possible in her upbringing.

“Can you bring her to the sitter?” Quentin asked checking his phone for the time.

“Yeah I’ll drop her off on my way to Oliver’s.”

* * *

 

Sara Lance woke up on the floor of a rundown house and was positive that she was feeling bedbugs and or rats crawling on her.

She sat up and looked around trying to get her bearing. She mostly just felt terrible.

“Thought you were dead.” The guy missing a large portion of his teeth spoke next to her. “Glad you’re not, it’d feel weird to fuck a dead body. Lot colder than just an unconscious one.”

“Hand me the pipe or fuck off.” She huffed, she could feel the guilt and dread start to fill her again and she needed to stop that. He did as asked and passed the glass pipe to her. Sara put it to her lips and took a deep breath of the smoke.

“What you running from Blondie?” A much nicer and cleaner looking man asked standing before Sara.

“Does it matter?” She asked, the man just held a baggie with needles and bottles.

“Maybe you need something stronger.” He eyed her before offering a hand. “Come on.” She passed the pipe back to the nearly toothless possible rapist before taking the hand offered to her.  

She knew what was going to happen, she didn’t care.

It was what she deserved. She abandoned her daughter, she deserved this. They should find her chopped up body in some shallow ditch.

* * *

 

Nyssa was finally allowed out, well released into her mother’s custody.

“Want to tell me what happened?” Yuliya asked looking over at her daughter in the passenger seat.

“Talia planted that stuff on me.”

“Talia?”

“She’s in town, she said Ra’s is dying and wants to see me before he dies. I told her I don’t care.”

“So she instead planted stuff on you?”

“No she threatened Lexie. So I started choking her.”

“Why is she here?”

“She said something about kick starting a war. I’m sure the FBI is already on her.” Nyssa sighed. “I don’t know what to do.”

“There is nothing you can do. You can’t track her down, you have no idea what she is planning. We’ll go to dinner and take the private jet this time.”

“Okay Mom. Thank you.”

“I’ll make some calls and make sure the proper authorities are aware that Talia is here.” Yuliya smiled.

* * *

 

Sara was lying on a stained bed inside a dingy motel. She was barely wearing anything and truthfully she was barely conscious. She couldn’t even recognize what was happening to her. She could vaguely hear the grunts and feel like someone on top of her. She looked over at her arm and saw a few needle tracks.

_When did I move from smoking to shooting? Whatever._

She reached for the joint on the nightstand and felt a hand slap her and she could hear the angry words being shouted at her. She felt what was happening a lot better now. She started to try and push the guy off her but instead she was slapped and held down. She looked around she saw the guy she recognized vaguely from before.

“Stop struggling bitch or you’re cut off.” The guy in the corner yelled and Sara listen when she saw the gun sticking out of his waist band.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. I fucked up. I fucked up. I fucked up!_

Sara closed her eyes. _This was a mistake. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die._

* * *

 

Laurel was lazily lying in bed, Oliver’s arms around her, running through her hair holding her close to his chest.

“When do you leave?” Oliver asked.

“We’re suppose to leave in three days but I’m not sure if I’m going with them. I don’t want Lexie to think that I’m another person who abandoned her. I’ll be gone for all of summer. I can’t just leave her like that.”

“I can stick around. I mean it’s not like I don’t travel and party enough during the school year. I can stay here, make sure that Lexie gets all the attention and toys she deserves.”

“You’d stay here to take care of her? To make sure that she doesn’t forget Sara or Nyssa or me?”

“I’d do anything for you.” Oliver smiled up at her. “Plus it’s not like spending time with her is a punishment, she’s a cutie. Gets that from her auntie.”

“You’re the best.”

“I know, but so are you.” Oliver laughed as Laurel smacked him only to end up kissing him. Oliver flipped them and grinned down at her. “Round two?”

“Round two.” She pulled him down and neither one of them looked over to the nightstand where the condom box was, slipping both their minds.

* * *

 

Nyssa was sitting in the back of the limo watching the city pass by.

“Did you enjoy America Ms. Raakto?” The driver asked looking into the review mirror.

“Yes I did Alexei.”

“How long are you visiting your family?”

“I’m not sure if it is just a visit.”

“Tired of it already?”

“No, Starling City is a wonderful place.”

“And your American? The blonde, what is her name again?”

“Sara.” Nyssa sighed. “How much longer until we get home?”

“Five more minutes.” Alexei got the hint that Nyssa didn’t feel like talking anymore.

* * *

 

“Dad, we can be back before bedtime, something like this is going to make her happy. She could use a day of pure joy.” Laurel argued.

“I don’t want you and Oliver taking her to a different city alone.”

“It’ll make everything better for her. A nice day to take her mind off the fact that her mother and mama are out of her life right now.”

“It’s not happening. I’m not letting you take her away to a different city.” Quentin was putting his foot down. “You’re leaving in three days, spend those at home with her or not. Either way she is not going anywhere!”

While Laurel spoke to her father Oliver was in the living room playing with Lexie.

“Thank you for the brownie Lexie so yummy.” Oliver was biting the pretend brownie and smiling. He reached for the small toy cup only to have it smacked out of his hand with a no!

“No.” She took the toy plates and started throwing them all while shouting no over and over. Oliver hadn’t seen her get like this before.

“Lexie, sweetie calm down.” Oliver tried to touch her only to have her throw the things at him.

Laurel rushed in.

“Lexie, baby what’s wrong?” Laurel asked kneeling in front of the clearly upset toddler.

“No. He. No.” She had started crying and Laurel knew she couldn’t express what she wanted to say properly. When Laurel tried to hold her, Lexie allowed her.

“It’s okay sweetie.” Laurel started to rub her back. “Do you want to go lie down have a little nap?” Lexie didn’t say anything, just buried her face into Laurel. “Can Uncle Ollie lie down with us?” Lexie shook her head. “Okay, whatever is going to make you feel better sweetie.” Laurel kept rubbing her back.

“What happened?” Laurel asked Oliver knowing that Lexie didn’t want to talk about it or couldn’t figure out how to express herself.

“I ate the fake brownie and she got mad.”

“Did she want you to eat the fake brownie?”

“She gave it to me so I thought yes.” Oliver looked so confused and lost. “Was I not suppose to?”

“I think right now she’s just out of sorts, too much drastic change.” Laurel tried to explain to Oliver who looked so confused.

“Bed.” Lexie whimpered and pouted poking Laurel.

“Okay sweetie, we’ll go lie down for a bit.” Laurel leaned over and kissed Oliver. “This may take a while, do you want to just swing by later?”

“Okay. I’ll see you later Lexie.” He reached out to touch her only to get hit instead.

“No.” She glared, even though her glare only made her look cuter.

Laurel thought it was weird for Lexie to only be mad at Oliver right now. She walked Oliver out and then went upstairs, when they passed Sara’s door Lexie just held on a bit tighter and Laurel kissed the top of her head before heading into her own room. She laid Lexie down and the infant started to jump around.

“Thought you wanted to have a nap. You seem pretty energetic now.” Laurel watched as she started to bounce even higher.

“Nope!”

“Do you want to talk about what happened to with Uncle Ollie?” She asked sitting down on the bed watching her jump around.

“I miss Mommy.”

“I miss Mommy too sweetie. But she’s going to be back real soon and she really misses you.” Laurel tried to make her feel better but wasn’t positive if it was working. “Would you like to come with Uncle Ollie and I to the park?”

“No.” She just pouted. “No Ollie.”

“You don’t want us to hang out with Uncle Ollie anymore?”

“No.” She pouted. “Just Mommy.”

“Okay sweetie. Can I still hang out with you?”

“Uh huh.” She grinned before deciding to play a game of let’s see how hard she can jump onto her aunt with no warning and going straight for the vulnerable parts and not stopping until something is broken or bleeding.

* * *

 

Nyssa had just gotten the phone call that Talia was arrested and she was glad for that, she was glad that no one was hurt.

She had a new video from Laurel, this one was just Lexie who she was pretty sure just took Laurel’s phone and started talking. She talked about everything from what happened yesterday (Auntie Laurel had to go to the hospital because her nose was bleeding and Lexie had hurt her elbow when it connected with her aunt’s nose). She said a few times that she misses Mommy but if Mommy is with Mama then she wants to come too. That caught Nyssa’s attention and she immediately called Laurel back.

“What did Lexie mean when she said that she misses Sara?”

“ **What?** ” Laurel did sound like someone who just had her nose broken.

“In that video you just sent, Lexie said she misses Mommy but if Mommy is with me then she wants to come too.”

“ **Oh, you didn’t hear…Nyssa Sara has been missing for two weeks now.** ”

“What do you mean missing?”

“ **She took off one night, left her phone, emptied her bank account, took a lot of money from Mom and Dad’s. Dad has a few cities searching for her, every cop in Starling is looking for her. It’s really affecting Lexie, not having Sara. She attacked Oliver yesterday.** ”

“Is that how she broke your nose?”

“ **No, she did it her usual way, waiting until I was lying down and not expecting her to literally jump as hard as she could on my face.** **You know her favourite game to play.** ”

“Keep me updated with Sara okay and if there is anything I can do.”

“ **I don’t think you can do anything, you’re not even in Starling anymore right?** ”

“No, I’m back in Russia.”

“ **I’ll let you know if we find her or any traces of her, but I think Sara isn’t going to be found until she wants to be.** ”

“I can’t believe she’d leave Lexie.”

“ **She fell into a really dark place after you guys broke up. You both did.”**

* * *

 

Sara was literally shaking as she tied the rubber tube around her arm, using her mouth to help.

“Your cash is out bitch.” The slimy guy, who Sara had no idea what his name was and was constantly referring to him just as dealer guy in her head, informed her as if she didn’t know that every time she passed out he would take whatever cash he could find on her person. (But not her sock, he kept forgetting to check there, thank you Identity Thief for that helpful tip. Sookie St. James giving all the life lessons).

“Then use whatever you got from the fat fuck earlier.” She snapped taking the needling and injecting it into her arm.

“That was to cover the last fucking dose.” He snapped back handing her and knocking her completely off balance causing her to fall to the floor (thankfully the bed she was sitting on wasn’t too high). “You want another dose then you’ll to work for it!”

“Whatever dick.” Sara could already feel the poison rushing through her veins and changing her brain. She was too reckless right now, and the former thoughts of how she messed up were replaced with the need to push away the guilt.

* * *

 

Nyssa was asleep in bed when her phone lit up on the bedside table. It showed an Unknown number with an area code and the country code for the U.S.

**One New Voicemail: Hey Nys, so I fucked up. I’m just a fuck up. I’m not afraid of needles anymore apparently, I didn’t know that. What-what kind of stuff do you inject because it’s fucking expensive. Shut up fucker I’m on the phone! I stole someone phone, I don’t know whose. But call me back, you should be here. We can get high and fuck and it’ll be great. Or don’t call me back. I dunno. I gotta go, this stuff is wearing off.**

When Nyssa woke up she’d forever wish she had the volume on. She could have found Sara before it was too late. But clearly wishing does nothing.


End file.
